Going to school
by Primeval of Matter
Summary: All the gods are arguing again, so Hestia turns them into teens and they go to Middle School. They don't know that two betrayed heroes and their new friends are going to they same school to cause mischief, some of them even have the same names as the gods! Rick Riordan owns everything that belongs to him. Rated T because I don't know what that means. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The gods were bickering among themselves. Again. Poseidon and Athena were partially arguing about who was better and partially arguing about who fault it was Liz got banished (Liz was Athena's daughter, a long story for another day.), Aphrodite was still sobbing about what happened to Percy ( another long story), Ares and Hephaestus were arguing about Aphrodite, Dionysus really didn't care, Zeus and Hera were arguing about Zeus cheating (guess who's winning that argument), Hermes and Apollo were planning pranks while Artemis yelled threats at them, Hades (who was now on the council, another long story, you know what, when it's a long story I will just say LS!) was being yelled at by Demeter, and Hestia just watched on, upset about the family bickering. She was the only council member not arguing. She decided that had been the hearth flames shot up high and Hestia yelled " Enough!" Everyone was silent, because nice sweet Hestia never yelled. " If you keep bickering like children, you might has well be them!" As soon as she said that, orange-purple magic blasted all of them to the floor, Hestia included. She accidentally used her magic. For some reason Hestia always had the power to do that, but she was too nice to. The gods groggily got up. "What was that?" Apollo asked. A earth-shattering scream answered his question. Everyone turned to see that Aphrodite was the cause. " I'm a teenager!" "Not just you..." Hermes trailed off. Everyone finally noticed that, they too, were teenagers. "This is horrible!" Apollo yelled "Now I can't go to that pretty girls house, I mean meeting. That, um, pretty meeting." He said when Artemis glared at him. "It's not too bad." Athena stated. " Now we can go to Middle School." " Joy." grumbled Zeus. Hera smacked him upside the head. "OW!" Hades snorted. "The almighty Zeus can't handle a slap from his wife." Zeus glared at him. Hades glared right back. " That's enough." Said Hestia in an edgy voice. "We ALL are going to Middle School like Athena suggested." Athena smiled. " Oh!" Demeter exclaimed. "I know the perfect one. It's in Boston-" "Ugh!" Groaned Ares. The Red Sox suck." "No they don't." Said Hephaestus, just to disagree. Ares growled. " As I was saying, This school is in Boston, it's free, it is new, and it as tons of sports!" Hestia looked thoughtful. "Where in Boston?" "Oh, no need to worry, it's right outside of Boston. A town called Winthrop. They just finished building the school a few months ago. My child help plant the trees and flowers outside of it." " How am I not surprised." Poseidon said. " Well, of to Boston we go!" Said Athena cheerfully. " This is going to be a long trip." Sighed Hestia.


	2. Chapter 2

"Our new names are weird" A boy whined. "Yeah, I don't like my name, it sounds stupid." Another said. " Whatever." Said a bored looking boy. " We are just doing it to teach the gods to be better people." A girl said. " And plus, it will be fun to give them a piece of their own medicine!" "J!" the girl exclaimed. " Alright all right."

**It's line break!**

The gods walked up to the new Middle School. " It's shiny." Stated Apollo. " No duh." Replied Artemis. " Now that's how you speak like teenagers." Said Hestia. " Now remember, we are all 12 or 13, we all moved here together because we are best friends, and our parents love greek mythology." Said Athena " No kidding." Muttered Zeus. Ignoring Zeus , Athena said " Now split up and make friends!"

**Super Line Break, to the rescue!**

Poseidon and Athena walked of together to their first class, History. Poseidon thought about how different he and Athena now looked. He was now younger, his hair was a bit longer, and his eyes were a brilliant green. Athena's hair was curly, black, and went down to her stomach. Her eyes were greyish blue. Athena saw Poseidon looking at her and glared at him. They finally got to room 134 and walked in. When he and Athena sat down, side by side, he saw two people who looked exactly like miniature him and Athena arguing. The teacher, seeing everyone was there, looked at the two and said " Athena, Poseidon, do you have something to share with the class." They shook their heads. Other Athena took out a book. Other Poseidon raised his hand. " Yes Poseidon." The teacher said. " Um, could you please call Athena Thena and call me Pose." "Fine, 'Pose'." The teacher said rolling his eyes. " Well class..." The teacher began his long lecture. Poseidon leaned over by Athena. "Don't you think it's weird those to look exactly like the real us and have our names too." Poseidon whispered. " Yes. They act the same as us to, strange." Athena replied. "Well at least they have something else we can call them" Poseidon said optimistically. "Yeah." Athena said. "Thank goodness for that..."

**Line Break will save you fair maiden!**

Please review or comment I need feed back, thanks!


End file.
